were not alone part two
by Artemisia28
Summary: Lena has a bad dream, and wakes up to a truth that she cant decide whether or not to believe in, Lena finds out the truth about Kalen, Jon and the gang meet three unknown strange people tht has been following them


"Wake up!" a voice yelled. "Wake up, now!" they yelled, tugging at Lena's arm. She jumped up quickly, and looked around. Nobody else was here, not even Jon, but this defitenatly the place they stopped for the night last night. And Jon and Kalen was defitenatly here with her, because Kalen had killed a duck for supper. "Where are you?" she asked, little scared. Nobody was here, and it was still dark, so they didn't leave yet, and somebody had woke her up but nobody was there. But she knew somebody had. There was a soft rustle in the leaves. "Jon, is that you?!" she demanded. Nobody answered. "Jon!" she demanded. "Please?" she pleaded. 'Love is so over rated, wouldn't you agree?" a girl asked, walking out of the bushes, and toward her. "Why-why-who are you?" Lena stuttered. "Does it matter?" the girl asked. "don't-don't-where's Jon?" Lena struggled to speak. "I'm sorry. honey." The girl said, sitting down beside Lena and started stroking lenas forehead. Lena wanted to get up and run but was paralyzed with fear. "You fell and hit your head, you were awfully sick, nearly dead with infection, honey, I saved you, and there was nobody else here." The girl explained in a sweet innocent voice. "You sure are a pretty girl, "the girl said. "What are you doing out here?" she asked. "Either way, you are the chosen one." She stated. "Me? the chosen one you must be mistaking." Lena assured. "No, were not." The girl said. Lena started coughing. Gasping for air, she woke up for real. She struggled to sit up, almost choking on the red spit that was coming up. It was morning, and she felt someone touch her back. "Jon?" she asked. "No, Lena." a female voice asked. "Who are you?'' she asked, struggling to speak for coughing. "I know who you are, your my mother, I'm dead, I'm dead, aint I? "She asked. "No, honey you're alive. "The girl informed. "If you're not my mother, than who are you?" Lena asked. "Does it matter?" the girl asked, pulling Lena's hair back from behind so she wouldn't get blood in it. "Where's Jon, what did you do with him?" Lena asked. "My brothers are trying to persuade him to let us ride with you." The girl informed. "He's so stubborn, it was quite entertaining to watch you bicker." The girl stated. _That explains it, she knows my name because she's been following us,_ and Lena told herself. "I think you do better with my brother, tyrannus," the girl said, stroking Lena's hair. _Never, _Lena told herself._obivosuly there wanderers._ "I tried to tell them, I'm a mountaineer I could save you, I don't want to see ya die." The girl said. "Well, who are you?" Lena asked. "That is something I've long since forgot a while ago, Lena." the girl explained. "But I know you," she continued. "I dreamed of the day you'd come through this very woods, the daughter of the lion and the jackal, you deserve the very iron throne that all the seven kingdoms are fighting over," she said, in a selling tone of voice. "I can help you get life you deserve, but you must leave this life behind," the girl said, whispering in her ear. "You know my father?" Lena asked. "I know of him, mighty king slayer; Jamie Lannisters." The girl stated. "Let me see your face." Lena proposed. "Only if you promise to let me walk amongst you." The girl offered. "All right, you can walk with us, but if Jon tells you to leave, you must leave." Lena replied. The girl walked over and kneeled down in front of her and took her hood off, revealing blonde hair, fair skin and tear drop baby blue eyes. A horse brayed. _Sound of struggle,_ Lena told herself. "If you must," the girl said. "You're not a wanderer," Lena said. "You're not a mountain people, either or you would have killed us a while ago." Lena informed. The girl shook her head in agreement. "We are the banned young ones," she informed. "The kids that was banned for crimes that we didn't commit." She explained. "We're a family, since we have nobody else." She finished. "And why me?" Lena asked. "Because Lena Lannisters, I just did." The girl said. "Get away from her, now." Kalen demanded, pointing a knife straight at the girl, walking over. "Stop, Kalen no!" Lena demanded. "Nope, I will not!" the girl protested. "Don't make me do it!" he said, pointing it straight at her throat. The girl simply laughed. "What are you laughing at; brute?" he demanded. She smirked and then grabbed the knife and took it out of his hand slowly. He looked at her surprised. "Oh, come on; Kalen Vander Waal, we both know you could never do it." She said. Lena gasped out of shock. That was her own cousin and she didn't recognize him. She thought he had died when Robert Barotheon raided there uncles castle. But appartantly he didn't. "yeah, well ill shot you when you least expect it and watch you die." He corrected. "you wouldn't unless you want her to die." The girl warned. "I'm her only hope." She added, making herself sound less harmful. Jon walked over, leading to boys by a rope. "All right, brute, "Jon said, making sure she saw what punishment her brothers had received. "Terms have been reached, your so called brother, tyrannus, here said you learned magic." Jon said, pointing to the dark haired boy. "Are you asking or telling?" The girl asked; rolling her eyes. "I'm asking, " jon replied. "aint like you've got much of an choice; anyway


End file.
